Flower Babies
by Corky Cat
Summary: Jushiro finally grants Shunsui access to his secret world...


Jushiro smiled. It was such a lovely day. The sun was lazing about in the sky, shining to it's hearts content, the clouds were white and fluffy - they always reminded him of sheep wandering about a blue pasture on days like this - and the sky was a beautifully pale blue ocean, shimmering in the sunlight. Yes, today was one of those days were everything seemed right. Lost in his contented thoughts Jushiro continued along the winding path toward his favourite place, his glass temple, his babies' room.

As he reached the door he began digging around in his pocket until he finally touched cold, hard metal. Pulling the ancient key from his clothes, he stared intently at it. The key was beautifully made, shimmering bronze carved in an intricate flower patter - a summer snowflake lying in the centre of the chaos. He smiled to himself, remembering who'd given him this as he traced the inscription on the shaft. 'To keep your children safe…Love…S.K.' He'd loved it the moment he saw it and although it was bizarre it showed just how well Shunsui knew him.

Most thought it odd that Jushiro locked his greenhouse. But knowing the Capitan had his reasons, most just left it - not wanting to pry into his thoughts. Only Jushiro knew the answer, well him and a select few who worked up the courage to ask. The reason was to make sure his babies were in pristine condition, no wandering hands to pick them from their beds or use their home for a hiding place (Yachiru was one of the main culprits, along with Yoruichi surprisingly)

Slipping the key into the rusted lock, the metal groaned as the key fitted into place, snug in the joints of its partner, the one it was made for. Jushiro laughed silently at the irony as he felt warm arms snake themselves around his waist.

"Shunsui what can I do for you?" He heard the person behind him chuckle as they tightened their grip around him. Jushiro smiled, closing his eyes and turning the key slowly, listening to clicks and clanks of the metal awaking.

"Shunsui, could you let me go please?" He said, getting slightly inpatient waiting for Shunsui to let go. He was trying to sound harsh while attempting to move from his lovers grip to open the green house door.

"Aww, but Jushi. I just wanted to see inside your greenhouse. You never let me in there, and since all the flowers are in bloom I wanted to see them."

Jushiro winced slightly when Shunsui called him 'Jushi' it was a nickname he hadn't been called since the academy and Shunsui rarely used it…Unless he really wanted something. Turning round in his grip, Jushiro looked into Shunsui's big, puppy dog eyes and sighed. 'He really wants to come in…And how can I say no to him when he's pulling that face'

He smiled. Realising that Shunsui had actually never been in there before, no one had. "Okay you can come in, but be careful around them. They are fragile, okay?"

Shunsui's eyes lit up as he kissed Jushiro lightly on the lips. "Thanks Jushi." He beamed hugging him tightly and the letting him go so he could open the door.

Turning back to face the door, he push down the handle and opened the door to his magical and colourful hidden world. Stepping over the threshold Jushiro turned back to a nervous Shunsui, took his hand, and guided him into his temple, closing the frosted glass door softly behind them.

Blushing slightly he let Jushiro pull him inside, gasping at the contents of the world he'd stepped into. Not only were there flowers of all shapes and sizes but all types of butterfly as well.

"Jushiro…It's…" He couldn't put what he thought of it into words, there weren't any that would do it justice. It was so beautiful. The sent was rich and heavy but it did not choke them only relaxed them and created a serene atmosphere. The colours were astounding, every shade of every colour possible. It was mesmerising. Staring into the swirl of colours before him, Shunsui noticed as a large blue butterfly float past.

"You know you're the first person to ever see this besides me…" He blushed gripping Shunsui's hand a little tighter. He felt like he was laying out his soul for Shunsui to see, it felt strange…But wonderful.

Smiling at his lovers blush he twirled Jushiro around to face him and pulled him into an embrace. Smiling Jushiro leaned into Shunsui and closed his eyes breathing in his sent mixed with the smell flowers around them. Separating from their hug Jushiro smiled at Shunsui and, pulling on his hand like an excited child, began to pull him into the depths of the flowers.

After walking together, hand in hand in blissful silence, Shunsui spotted two flowers he knew. Feeling a tug on his arm, Jushiro realised Shunsui had stopped.

"Shunsui what did you st…" He was cut off by a passionate kiss curtsey of Shunsui. Wrapping his arms around Jushiro and pulling him in as close as possible Shunsui broken away slowly and stared lovingly into Jushiro's eyes.

"Thank you…Jushi." He whispered as he lent in to continue their broken kiss.

'He must have seen it…' He thought sliding his arms around his neck and pulling Shunsui down closing the small gap between them. Jushiro had almost forgotten about it. In the flowerbed next to them there were two flowers that Jushiro had planted many years ago. They were the first to be planted and had never been replace, because year in year out these two plants bloomed together every year, giving each other a helping hand.

When Jushiro had notice them blooming at the same time he had worried about the rest of his flowers, but everything else bloomed at the right times of year so why were these two different? He decided to put it down to mother nature and just watch them bloom happily together. And slowly as the years went on the flowers began to entwine themselves together, until they were so close that most would say they were one plant.

This is what Shunsui had seen.

And the two flowers, who bloom together? A single Summer Snowflake and a lone Bird of Paradise. As these flowers grew, bloomed and entwined - so did Shunsui and Jushiro's friendship turn into something deeper than friendship, deeper than love…

A/N

Yay!...^_^...This one one of the first fics I ever completed...It was for a compertition on DevaintArt...But now it's my favourite piece!


End file.
